


Insatiable [GraLoCy]

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hardcore, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, rough, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of exy's short, short, SHORT(!) lemon drabbles; gray x loke x lucy edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable [GraLoCy]

_gray fullbuster x loke x lucy_  
_third person p.o.v._

♂ ◌ ♀

Hot chills fed their way across Lucy's skin. With the flames of passion holding her body down from behind and the icy stare looking up at her from between her legs, her body was conflicted as if whether to shiver or sweat. Though one thing was for sure: she would either _sweat_ or _shiver_ in utter _pleasure_.

Loke's slightly sweating and slowly moving chest pressed up against her back. His arms threaded through hers, holding them down at her side so she could not fight back nor run her fingers through Gray's raven hair as he ate her out.

His tongue was the only thing warm about him as it lapped over her cunt, his mouth taking in one fold of her delicate labia before switching to the other and releasing it from his mouth with a teasingly slow notion, his tongue then flicking over the sensitive nub hidden beneath her folds.

Now wet with his saliva and plenty of her own excited and erotic juices, Gray had prepped Lucy until she was ready. His fingers slid father between hers legs--the legs which Loke grabbed by her ankles to keep her spread wide apart--and let her pussy juices soak her ass as well. Surely they couldn't leave Loke out.

But Loke's cock was already hard and stiff and seeping with precum. Lucy could feel it pressing up against her spine. Gray gave the man behind Lucy a faint nod, and without warning Loke pushed Lucy forward. She knelt submissive between the two men, her body already trembling.

Gray grabbed her hips, pulling her forward and Loke grabbed her backside in own hand. Toying with her ass with one hand, Loke tugged his pants down his hips. His aching cock finally set free, the orange haired man let out a soft groan as he pressed it up to her ass.

Lucy let out a cry of anticipation rather than pleasure. Gray hooked his hands under her knees, pressing his groin up against hers. Distracted by Loke, the feeling of Gray's hot member sliding in through the aching walls of her pussy made Lucy's head roll back onto Loke's shoulder, her voice emitting throaty screams of pre-ecstasy.

"This is nothing yet, you little slut." Loke murmured in her ear, teeth nipping the sensitive skin. He was right.

The sensation of his cock pressing up into her ass was something entirely different, both burning and pleasurable, painful and blissful, yet despite the torn feelings she wanted him deeper and harder, to scrape every centimeter of her insides with his cock and leave his mark for days after.

Her half-lidded eyes flickered forward to look at the dreamily pale skin and tussled black hair Gray bore, his lips pulled into a smirk. Gaze traveling down to his chiseled body, Lucy ran one hand over his toned stomach, the other wrapped behind her and scraping her nails into Loke's rippled back muscles.

"More..." Lucy cried out, both her cunt and her ass pulsing with a type of rare pleasure she could no longer deny. "More!"

Gray's throaty chuckle was interrupted by the deep groans of both exhaustion and pleasure as he thrust up into her, his swings meeting with Loke's at the perfect timing.

Loke's teeth nipped at her ear again, but much more violently this time, his breath coming out in heavy pants as his cock twitched inside her tight ass.

"You're insatiable." He whispered.

♂ ◌ ♀

 _e. koroleva_  
this threesome  
is exy's weak-  
ness like HOT  
DAMN

 


End file.
